


Come Home with me

by NoMansWindow2846



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: I work in the library and no one ever comes in on Friday nights except you. What are you doing here until midnight?





	

Arin hated his job at the library, but it was something to help pay the bill. Something that kept the job a bit more interesting was the man that always came in on Friday afternoons and stayed until Arin locked up the building.

The man wasn’t particularly exciting. He had average looks and average hair, but was roughly Arin’s height. The man didn’t have a distinct accent. He was perfectly average, like someone you would find in a store catalog. Every Friday at about 4:30 he requested one of the rooms on the second floor you could rent at four hours at a time.

One time Arin decided he would ask the man some things, maybe pry something out. The main door swung open and Arin turned his head to see the man come in again, headed straight to the circulation desk. Arin smiled, “Hi. How are you?”

The man shifted his bag, squeezing the paper in his hand rather tight. “I’m good. Can I get a room?” the man asked, slapping his library card on the desk.

Arin nodded, turning to grab on of the keys off the wall behind him. Arin slid the card off the desk to scan, spotting the name, “Leigh?”

The man seemed flustered, “No. Yes. I mean, it’s my name, but no one calls me that.”

Arin raised an eyebrow before handing the card back. “Do you have a nickname or something?” The man simply nodded, shoving the card deep in his pocket. Arin looked at the due time before smiling and turning back to Leigh, “It’s due at 8:27, Leigh.”

The man blushed before leaving Arin alone. Arin laughed to himself as he thought to himself about a nickname for Leigh. ‘ _I could keep calling him that until he gave me his name._ ’ Arin shook his head, continuing the work he had started before Leigh had come in. ‘ _That’s pretty rude. He obviously doesn’t like it. Well, if he doesn’t like it, he should have said something or corrected me.’_ Several hours passed before the man came back to the circulation desk.

Arin smiled at Leigh once more, being at courteous as possible. “Hello. How are you?”

Leigh narrowed his eyes, “I’m fine. Can I get the room again?” Leigh tossed the key on the counter before dropping his library card as well.

Arin nodded, checking the key in before checking it out again. “Can I ask you something?” Leigh nodded, obviously hesitant. “What are you doing here for like 8 hours every Friday, huh? It’s due at midnight, by the way.”

Leigh shrugged, “It’s the only time I get to write, so I come here. My roommates are pretty loud.”

Maybe it was the storyteller in him, but something drew Arin right in. “Really? What do you write?”

Leigh pulled away from the counter, “Nothing really. Uh, thanks for the key.”

“Have a good evening, Leigh.”

Leigh wrinkled his face in disgust, “Don’t call me that. No one calls me that.” Arin raised an eyebrow, hoping to encourage Leigh to give up his nickname. “Just, I,” Leigh started his sentence over again. “Dan. It’s Dan.”

Arin smiled, “Okay. See you in a few hours, Dan.” Arin stuck his hand out, “I’m Arin, in case you were wondering.” Dan shook it before heading back up the stairs.

A few hours pass and Arin pulls out the intercom, “The library will be closing in 30 minutes. Please bring all material you would like to check out to the circulation desk.” He tucks it away, wondering who would possibly be around the university library at 11:30 at night on a Friday. Arin patiently waits for people to clear out and a total of two people leave the library, neither of which are Dan.

After half an hour, Arin makes the closing announcement before grabbing his keys. He makes his rounds, turning off lights as he goes before stopping at the only room still checked out. The light is still on, pouring into the darkened library from under the door. Arin gives a few hearty knocks on the door, waiting for a response.

After none comes for what feels like forever, Arin unlocked the door, viewing a sleeping Dan. Arin took in the room. Papers were spread everywhere on the desk, a couple of them filled with crude drawings. Dan’s laptop was open, but either asleep or shut down due to the blank screen. Dan himself had his head rested in the crook of his elbow, using his arms as a pillow. Arin chuckled before shaking the man awake.

Dan jumped before placing his head back into his arms. “Five more minutes, please.”

Arin took a step back, wondering how someone could be so annoying and yet so adorable at the same time. Arin shook the thought from his head before probing Dan again. “It’s midnight. The library’s closed.”

Dan lifted his head, blinking at the lights. “No. I set an alarm to wake me up at 11.” Dan clicked the power button on his laptop, but it refused to come back to life. “Uh no.” Dan looked up to Arin, “I swear I set an alarm.”

Arin grinned, “I swear I’m not drunk, Officer.” Dan blinked at Arin. “Okay. All jokes aside, it is past midnight and I don’t know about you, but I want to get some sleep.”

Dan nodded before he stood. Arin watched silently as Dan carefully organized all his paper. Dan blushed as he caught Arin staring, “Um, you don’t have to watch me, y’know. I can get out of the library myself. I’m a big boy.”

Arin blushed, flustered, “Yeah. I know that, but I have to make sure no one is still here when I leave. It’s the rules.”

Dan nodded, “Yeah, yeah. Rules or whatever.” Arin stepped out into the hall, leaning against the wall. Dan called out, “Uh, hey, um. I wanted to ask you something.” Arin grunted, indicating that he was ready. “Why do you work the late shift if you want to sleep so much? Like the way you made it sound made me think that you hated this shift.”

Arin shrugged, despite that Dan couldn’t see him. “I dunno, dude. It pays the bills, so I can’t complain that much, y’know. But it does suck being the one to close up.”

Dan clicked the light off, joining Arin in the hall. “Oh shit. It’s dark.”

Arin laughed, “Yeah. That’s why I give the announcement, twice.”

Dan turned his head, catching the outline of Arin’s profile that was illuminated by a vending machine at the end of the hall. “Is that why you were in my dream?”

Arin grinned, shrugging once more, “I don’t know. Maybe you’re secretly in love with my other-worldly voice.” Arin pulled away from the wall, “C’mon. You gotta leave now.” Arin pushed Dan near the stairs. Dan waited patiently at the top of the stairs as Arin checked the rest of the second floor. Arin frowned when he saw Dan waiting like an idiot. “I said, you needed to leave. Why?”

Dan smiled, grateful that Arin couldn’t see his face. “I was waiting for you.”

Arin was equally grateful for the darkness, his blush being invisible. Without another thought, Arin lightly pressed his lips against Dan’s. Arin quickly backpedaled, wondering what Dan was going to say next.

Dan laughed and Arin felt the butterflies in his stomach turn to stone. Dan smiled, “Is one kiss all I get?” Arin sputtered out a response before huffing and giving Dan another kiss. “Now, that’s what I’m talking about.”

Arin huffed once more, “Now, we gotta leave. It’s like 12:15 or something. I want to go home.”

Dan was the first down the stairs, jumping down half of them. He smiled up at Arin who was taking his sweet time. Dan waited by the circulation desk as Arin finished closing the building. He frowned as Arin came around to the front of the counter, “I just realized that I’m not gonna see you for a week.”

Arin pulled a piece of scrap paper out, writing on it before tearing it in half. “Here’s my number and you can write yours on this half.” Dan grabbed the paper before adding his information. “Okay. Now we can call each other all the time and the week won’t feel that long, okay?”

Dan smiled, “Okay.” Arin flicked off the last of the lights before following Dan out. “Um, I guess, this is where we say goodbye, huh?”

Arin thought for a moment. He held up his hand to stop Dan from arguing against him, “Okay. I know this is really sudden, but come home with me?” Dan stood, agape. Arin shrugged, “You said your roommates are loud and my roommate is gone for the night. I don’t think she would mind someone sleeping on the couch. Sorry. You probably think that I’m just trying to get into your pants or something.”

Dan laughed, “Well, it’s certainly working.”

Arin’s face shifted from shock to confusion to acceptance, “If you say so. But seriously, if you want somewhere quiet to crash for a night, my building is full of old people.”

Dan mulled it over. It would be the first time in too long that he got a peaceful night’s rest, but Arin was practically a stranger he just so happen to fall for. “I would love to, but I just don’t know enough about you to really trust you.”

Arin crossed his arms, “I’m a librarian. How intimidating can I be?”

“You’re like 6 foot and look like you could wrestle a bear. I would say very.”

Arin pouted, “I’m just a big teddy bear. I can’t wrestle anything.”

Dan shook his head, “Okay, but about the going home with you, maybe later. But not right now. Not tonight.”

Arin nodded, “Yeah, okay. But don’t think I won’t keep you to it.”

Dan smiled, “Didn’t think you would be the type to. Well, good night, Arin.”

“Good night, Dan.”


End file.
